I See You
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Side Story dari I Thinking About You, yang di ambil dari sudut pandang Hinata. Sebelum baca ini baca dulu yang I Thinking About You ya... One Shoot aja.. RnR Please...


I See You

Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Romance, Drama

*Kalau kemarin fic "I Thinking About You" aku ambil dari sudut pandang Sasuke, Kini aku buat dari sudut pandang Hinata, bagi Readres maaf ya baru sempet buat sekarang, sekali lagi Gomen Ya kalau telat...

DON'T LIKE? JUST DON'T READ..

Aku terdiam di dalam kelas, berdiri di dekat jendela dan melihat awan diatas sana. Sejak aku pindah ke sekolah ini 2 minggu yang lalu, kegiatanku sepulang sekolah selama 2 minggu adalah melihat awan dari jendela kelasku. Yah, aku memang sengaja menunggu matahari tenggelam, namun ada alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa aku melakukan itu adalah karena diriku sedang patah hati.

Yah, mungkin bagi orang lain sikapku yang terlalu lama terlarut dalam suasana patah hati dianggap terlalu cengeng. Aku tak peduli jika aku dianggap gadis cengeng bagi teman-teman lainnya. Kata mereka jika kau patah hati kau bisa mencari laki-laki lain. Tapi aku tak dapat seperti itu, Dia.. adalah cinta pertama ku sejak aku masih kecil.

Aku rela merengek pindah ke kota ini pada Tousanku, karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, ia lah cinta pertama dan sekaligus cinta menyakitkan untukku.

Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya di sekolah ini setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, hatiku amat sangat berbahagia. Aku mengira jika permintaanku pindah ke sekolah ini tidaklah sia-sia. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya diriku saat Naruto memperkenalkan Haruno Sakura sebagai kekasihnya.

Hancur, satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaanku saat itu. Dengan riang dia memperkenalkan Sakura sebagai gadisnya tanpa menyadari hatiku yang sedang hancur karenanya.

Lalu, untuk apa semua pengorbananku pindah ke sekolah ini? Tidak mungkin aku meminta pada Tousan untuk pindah sekolah lagi kesekolah lamaku. Dan dua minggu ini juga aku telah menangisi dan meratapi patah hatiku akannya.

Setiap hari aku pulang terlambat, setiap hari Neji Nii juga memarahiku karena aku pulang terlambat terus. Tapi, apa yang aku bisa? Hanya berdiri di balik jendela dan menatap awan yang berada diatas, berangan-angan agar patah hati ini segera menghilang.

Apa yang dapat dilakukan seorang gadis yang patah hati?

.

.

.

.

.

Saat sore itu seperti biasa aku memandangi awan dan menunggu matahari tenggelam, tiba-tiba perasaanku mengatakan jika seseorang tengah mengawasiku. Batinku menolak praduga sebelumnya, menurut pemikiranku sekolah telah sepi dan hanya ada aku sendirian di sekolah ini jadi mana mungkin ada seseorang yang mengawasiku.

Hingga aku beranikan diri menengok kebawah, ke arah sebuah pohon. Disana, aku melihatnya.

DEG

Kami sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada jantungku, ku pegang dadaku, aku merasakan jantungku berdegub dengan cepat. Mata hitamnya amat sangat indah, seperti langit malam yang tanpa bintang menerangi, hitam kelam namun sangat indah.

Mata hitam kelam yang amat sangat berbeda dari mata biru tenang milik Naruto yang dapat membuat siapapun menatap mata birunya akan merasakan keceriaan dan kehangatan seperti matahari.

Namun, mata hitam itu berbeda. Mata itu... seolah menarikku ke dasar kegelapan yang tak berdasar, mata dengan aura datar dan hangat dan lembut pada saat yang bersamaan saat mata kami saling menatap.

Kami sama, bagaimana engkau dapat menciptakan mata hitam kelam dan indah seperti itu. Eh, tapi kenapa mukanya babak belur? apa dia bertengkar ya? dengan siapa dia bertengkar? apa aku kesana ya untuk mengobati luka-lukanya? tapi... aku malu.

Akhirnya, dari balik jendela aku hanya dapat berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang dapat mengobati luka-lukanya.

XXXXX

.

.

Setelah aku melihat mata kelam itu, tidurku menjadi tak nyenyak. setiap malam aku selalu bermimpi dan bertemu dengan laki-laki pemilik mata hitam itu. Kami sama, apa yang aku rasakan saat ini? mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Tapi, mana mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta padanya hanya bermodalkan saat aku melihat matanya? Itu sangat tidak mungkin dan tidak masuk akal. Batinku terus menolak untuk mengakui jika aku mulai jatuh cinta pada laki-laki itu sejak pandangan pertama.

Semua penyangkalanku kala itu tampaknya tak akan berarti lagi, saat aku kembali melihatnya sedang terluka dan ia lagi-lagi duduk di bawah pohon itu dengan luka yang banyak dari sebelumnya yang pernah aku lihat. Aku tidak lagi memandang awan, melainkan saat ini aku memandang dirinya yang terlihat menyamankan posisinya di pohon dan sesekali ia terlihat seperti menahan sakit saat ia menggerakan tubuhnya.

Dia... mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan melihatku. Astaga, Kami-sama apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku? Kenapa aku merasa sedih ketika aku melihat dia terluka seperti itu? Hingga aku menyadari jika telah aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

Astaga, Lebih baik aku obati luka-lukanya terlebih dahulu, aku pun menjauh dari jendela dan berlari keluar kelas. Aku berlari kecil menuruni tangga, tujuanku hanya satu, yaitu ketempat laki-laki itu berada.

Setelah sampai aku melihatnya sedang menundukkan kepalanya kebawah. Apa lukanya benar-benar sakit hingga ia menunddukkan kepalanya? Kuberanikan diriku mendekatinya secara perlahan tanpa suara, aku takut ia tidak menginginkan kedatanganku yang mungkin dianggapnya sebagai orang asing.

Hingga jarak ku dan dia dekat ku hentikan langkah kakiku, aku menarik nafas perlahan dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kuberanikan membuka suara, "A-apa kau ba-baik-baik saja?" Dia mendongakkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suaraku.

DEG!

Kami-sama, benarkah dia pemilik mata hitam yang selama ini aku perhatikan dari atas jendela? Matanya... matanya lebih indah saat aku melihatnya dari dekat. Ku pandangi juga wajahnya yang terdapat luka yang berdarah di sudut bibirnya dan lebam-lebam di sekitar pipinya. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Apa dia tidak merasakan sakit pada luka-lukanya?

"Ke-kenapa kau selalu pu-pulang sekolah dalam keadaan te-terluka?," akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini berada di dalam pikiranku. Apa dia tidak sayang terhadap tubuhnya sendiri, hingga dia membiarkan tubuhnya terluka dan terlambat untuk di obati.

"A-apa kau tidak menyayangi tu-tubuhmu?" dia tersenyum menatapku, sebuah senyuman tipis yang menurutku sangat menawan.

"Maka dari itu obati aku," kini aku yakin kalau ekspresi wajahku menunjukkan raut kebingungan, karena aku memang bingung dengan jawaban dirinya. Apa maksudnya kalau aku harus mengobati dia?

"Ma-maaf," aku memintanya untuk mengulang perkatannya tadi, bukannya aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan barusan, tapi aku hanya ingin menyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau aku tidak salah mendengarnya.

"Setiap aku terluka, obatilah aku," ucapnya lagi, dan sebuah senyuman yang menurutku adalah sebuah senyuman tulus darinya ia perlihatkan padaku.

"Hm," aku bergumam tak jelas menanggapi omongannya.

"Siapa namamu?" dia bertanya tentang namaku, aku sedikit menundukkan kepala, aku malu saat ia terus menerus menatapku seperti itu. Aku beranikan diri menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan selalu ingatlah namaku." Dia memberitahukan namanya, dan ia menurutku sedikit percaya diri karena mengatakan kalau aku harus selalu mengingat namanya.

"Ha'i," akhirnya aku menyanggupi perkataannya yang menyuruhku untuk selalu mengingat namanya. Hummm... Uchiha Sasuke, nama yang menurutku sesuai dengan laki-laki yang berada di depanku sekarang.

"Bantu aku berdiri," Aku mendekatinya dan mulai membantunya berdiri. Wajahku memerah saat berdekatan dengan dirinya, saat ini aku benar-benar malu. Aku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain Tousan, Neji Nii dan Naruto (Sahabat kecil, menurutku saat ini karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya) kutundukkan kepalaku, menghindari tatapan darinya yang memandangku intens.

"la-lalu kita kemana?" aku bertanya padanya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya yang terus menerus memandangku tanpa berkedip.

"Antarkan aku pulang," aku menganggukan kepala menyetujui permintaannya, toh dia terluka apa salahnya aku menolong seseorang. Ku papah dirinya dan kita mulai berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

Kami-sama mungkinkah ini awalku untuk memulai suatu kehidupan baru dalam kisah cintaku yang sebelumnya kandas tanpa aku ungkapkan. Semoga kisah cintaku yang menyedihkan kemarin tidak terulang kembali. Semuanya aku serahkan padamu kami-sama. Dan semoga ini adalah awal hubungan kami.

**OWARI**

**A/N : **Gak berani banyak bicara, udah readers review aja ya... oh ya tolong readers cek juga apa ada typo bertebaran disana? Karena tidak aku cek ulang, oke... oh ya, sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang berjudul "wife" ya, yang akan aku updated malam ini.. Jaa Nee...


End file.
